kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryoji Hase
, more commonly referred to by his last name, was the leader of Team Raid Wild and used the Matsubokkuri Lockseed to become . Character History Beat Riders Saga Ryoji Hase, a young man in the Inves Game challenges Kaito Kumon to gain territory for Team Raid Wild, however he is swiftly defeated by Kaito's three summoned Inves. Later, Hase along with Hideyasu Jonouchi join Kaito's team alliance, with Kaito being their Lockseed supplier. However, Hase and Jonouchi quickly realize that they're Kaito's pawn and break off the alliance after revealing the fact that they received a Sengoku Driver. Hase, now known as Armored Rider Kurokage backstabs Armored Rider Baron, defeating him in duo with Armored Rider Gridon. Though their victory is short-lived as Gaim manages to gain the upper hand against Kurokage. Ultimately, Hase loses and loses his Matsubokkuri Lockseed. Gaining another Matsubokkuri Lockseed, he trains with Jonouchi to become stronger, while enacting tactical strategies against a dummy. However, this training is proven useless as Oren Pierre Alfonzo challenges the two, defeating them without breaking a sweat. Hase and Jonouchi become promotional sellers, having no income due to their losing streak in the Inves games. Suddenly, Hase gets a call from Kouta to participate in a new event that Team Gaim is hosting. The next day, Hase enters the Helheim Forest during the event and clashes with the "White Armored Rider", losing to him after the latter erupts in a rage due to Hase's persistant interference. As a result, Hase's Driver is damaged. Yggdrasill Saga After the Helheim Forest event, Hase attempts to transform, but discovers his Driver no longer works. After suffering a defeat to Kaito and losing the respect of his team members, Hase begins to feel powerless and paranoid, and starts to suffer from paranoid hallucinations of several Inves, Zangetsu, and Bravo. The paranoid Hase runs from these hallucinations before reaching the inside of a construction site. There, Hase happens upon a battle between Armored Riders Zangetsu-Shin, Gaim, Baron, and an Inves, which evolved after consuming one of the fruits nearby. Seeing the power the Inves gained after consuming the fruit of Helheim, he is drawn to the dangerous flora. Desperate for the power he once had, Hase bites into the fruit and painfully transforms into the Hekija Inves. Hase's fate would have been swift if not for the intervention of Kouta Kazuraba, who stopped New-Generation Rider Zangetsu-Shin from putting the now-Inves Hase down. Hase ultimately becomes feral, however; after assuming his human form after a talk with Kouta, Hase charges into Drupers, and tries to satiate his now-ravenous appetite. Characteristic to all Inves, the fruit of Earth now taste appalling, and Hase goes on a rampage, injuring Team Gaim member Rat in the process. He eventually re-assumes his Inves form, and Kouta decides to put Hase out of his misery, but cannot bring himself to kill someone he still sees as human. Yggdrasill decides to make the decision for Kouta, and Hase meets his end at the hands of the man who gave him his first taste of power - Sid, A.K.A. New Generation Rider Sigurd. Legacy His legacy, along with Yuya's becomes a reference by most of the casts. Three months after the Earth is saved from Helheim invasion, his picture is soon stapled by Jonouchi, on the wall where the Yggdrasill Tower was being demolished, along with the pictures of Yggdrasill's casualties. His Kurokage form is soon used by Jonouchi to honor his death four months after. Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup! Hase is revived through Lapis altering the world to be free of the Inves Invasion. When Kougane spread his black locust to infect other Riders, Hase is among one of them, he is first seen causing a ruckus on Charmant into attacking Jonouchi as Oren tried to calm him down. However, Hase, Peko, and Zack end up dying when their minds are tempted to kill other Riders. His death prompts Oren to declare war on Yggdrasill, who he believes is the culprit behind their deaths. Hase returns when Kouta shoots Mars' horse, reviving the deceased Riders, joining up with him to defeat Kougane. However, in the aftermath of the battle, the world is returned to normal, with Hase meeting his original fate once more. Gaim Gaiden: Knuckle Hase briefly appears in a flashback, as Team Raid Wild approaches Team Gaim dancing on a stage. Personality Unlike his former ally Jonouchi, Hase was much more hot-headed. This was shown when he battles Team Gaim, despite having no chance to win and almost declining Team Baron's offer for an alliance, with only Jonouchi stopping him. However, in battle as Kurokage, Hase was much more confident and experienced than Jonouchi. However, he made rash decisions in battle like using Gridon as a human shield and pushing him toward the opponent to make an opening. Hase also had a bad habit of fighting whoever he saw, regardless of their fighting prowess (which ultimately caused the loss of his powers) Hase also had some selfish traits; he gave Gridon his name (much to Jonouchi's irritation, who stated that he wanted a cooler one) and often abuses Jonouchi with his combat strategies. Although, Hase revealed that he wanted Jonouchi to be more confident in battle, showing that he did care somewhat about Jonouchi as a friend. Upon his dance team abandoning him after his belt was destroyed by Zangetsu, Hase went insane, having hallucinations created by his fear and a delusional lust to regain the power he lost. He then decided the only way to regain his power was to eat one of the Lockseeds, resulting in his mutation into an Inves. Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kurokage is among the vast majority of Kamen Riders that are available in this arcade game. Notably, he is shown to use the Legend Rider Lockseed to assume Blade Arms. Arms Like with the other Armored Riders, Kamen Rider Kurokage's forms are called . His Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation, while his personal Lockseeds are styled with a mix of Japanese words and English words. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, Kurokage can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . is Kurokage's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Kurokage's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. The Ride Wear that Kurokage's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Black Shadow Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator - Matsubokkuri= Matsubokkuri Arms Rider Statistics: *'Rider Height': 203 cm *'Rider Weight': 102 kg Ability Parameters: *'Punching Power': 6 t *'Kicking Power': 10.2 t *'Maximum Jump Height': 26 m *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m per 6 seconds is Kurokage's cone-based armored default form. Accessed through the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. This form debuts in episode 5. While assuming Matsubokkuri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kagematsu. In this form, Kurokage's punching power is on par with that of Gaim in Ichigo Arms, and can kick at the same power as Gaim in all of his Arms. His jump height and running speed are slightly lower than Gaim in Orange Arms. This Arms' finisher is the : This finisher has two variations depending on which function Kurokage activates from his Sengoku Driver. *Squash: Kurokage jumps and charges with his Kagematsu, forming a giant energy pinecone on the tip to stab the opponent with. *Sparking: Kurokage jumps and spins rapidly while diving at his opponent with the Kagematsu. Hase lost the ability to transform into Kurokage after his Sengoku Driver and Matsubokkuri Lockseed were damaged by Armored Rider Zangetsu. Although he managed to replace the Matsubokkuri Lockseed, the damaged Sengoku Driver prevented him from using it. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 5-7, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10, 11, Final Stage - Other= These Arms are normally used by a different Armored Rider. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. is Kurokage's acorn-based armored Medieval Squire form. Accessed through the Donguri Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. While assuming Donguri Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Donkachi. Donguri Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Gridon - Kurumi= Kurumi Arms is Kurokage's walnut-based form. Accessed through the Kurumi Lockseed, this form bears the helmet with the visor. Kurumi Arms is normally used by Kamen Rider Knuckle. While assuming Kurumi Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Kurumi Bombers. }} - Rider= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Blade's Ace Form that which is accessed through the Blade Lockseed. While assuming Blade Arms, Kurokage dons the and his Arms Weapon is the Blay Rouzer. }} }} - Hekija Inves= Hekija Inves Statistics: *'Height': 241 cm *'Weight': 159 kg In episode 13, Hase transforms into a Inves}} after eating a premature Lockseed. Like the Byakko Inves, the Hekija Inves is armed with sharp claws. He also can spit fireballs from his mouth. After some hard work, Gaim was able to help Hase to be able to return into human form, but the results were only temporary. In human form, his arms were still mutated and he had red eyes and his mind had regressed to a feral state. Hase soon escapes from the battlefield. Sometime later, he comes to the Drupers and becomes an Inves once again after attempting to eat regular fruit, causing him to hunger for another Lockseed. Moreover, he injured Rat from Team Gaim. He then faces Kouta once again. Despite Gaim having a chance to kill the Hekija Inves, Kouta realizes that he can't kill a human, even if he has already became a monster. However, New Generation Rider Sigurd jumps into the battle and mercilessly beats the Inves. The Hekija Inves was soon destroyed by Sigurd's Sonic Volley, resulting in Hase's death. Appearances: Gaim Episodes 13, 14 }} Equipment Devices *Sengoku Driver - Transformation device, destroyed by Zangetsu *Lockseeds - Gives access to Kurokage's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used Weapons *Arms Weapons **Kagematsu - Kurokage Matsubokkuri Arms' personal weapon **Donkachi - Kurokage Donguri Arms' personal weapon **Kurumi Bombers - Kurokage Kurumi Arms' personal weapons **Blay Rouzer - Kurokage Blade Arms' personal weapon Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Kurokage's Rider Machine Behind the scenes Portrayal Ryoji Hase is portrayed by . As Hekija Inves, he was voiced by .https://twitter.com/IBUKI_VOICE/status/424782795320213504 As Kamen Rider Kurokage, his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Kamen Rider Bravo. Notes *Kurokage and Gridon are the first Armored Riders in the series who are the leaders of Beat Rider teams to not be named after their teams. *Hase as a Rider is very ironic as his Driver announces "Ichigeki (Single Attack) in the Shadow" when he transforms, yet he tends to jump head-first into battle and keeps fighting even when losing. Additionally, despite his strong desire for power, the Matsubokkuri Lockseed he uses is ironically the weakest usable Lockseed compared to those used by the other Riders, even Jonouchi's Donguri Lockseed. *Kurokage is the only Armored Rider with the "Soiya!" standby sound who isn't armed with a Musou Saber. *The costume for the Hekija Inves, Hase's mutated form, is modified from Byakko Inves. *Hase is the only Gaim Rider that does not have a solo transformation in the series, as he only transforms two times together with Jonouchi, aka Armored Rider Gridon, and once with the other Beat Riders (Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Gridon) **However, he has a transformation solo in the summer movie. *As seen in his missing person poster, Ryoji's height is said to be 176 cm. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Kurokage, as well as Gaim, Bujin Gaim, and Kamuro: **1 - "Waza no Ichigō, Let's go!" **2 - "Chikara no Nigō, Let's go!" **Riderman - "Kagakusha Met On!" **ZX - "Jūgō Cyborg Ninja! **Black - "Seiki Oh Black Sun!" **Shin - "Kaizou Heishi Level 3!" **J - "Shingeki Jumbo Formation!" **Shocker - "Jigoku no gundan on Parade! Eeeee!" **Great Leader - "Shihaisha of the World!" **Shocker Rider Number 1 - "Nise no Hero, Dead Go!" **Kabuto - "Ten no Michi My Way!" **Decade - "Hakaisha on the Road!" **Skull - "Otoko-michi Hardboiled!" **Fourze - "Seishun Switch On!" (Despite being canonically used by Zangetsu) **Wizard - "Shabadoobi Showtime!" ***Wizard Infinity Style - "Kirakira Infinity!" **Gaim - "Fruits Yoroi Musha on Parade!" **Drive - "Hitoppashiri iza Together!" Appearances * Kamen Rider Gaim **Episode 2: Certain Kill! Pine Kick! **Episode 3: Shock! My Rival has a Banana Transformation! **Episode 4: Birth! The Third Rider is Grapes! **Episode 5: Revival! Ichigo Arms of Friendship! **Episode 6: Durian Rider, Go to War! **Episode 7: Great Ball Watermelon, Big Bang! ** Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle ***''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' **Episode 10: Rider Great Assembly! Revealing the Mystery of the Forest! **Episode 11: The Truth Behind the Christmas Game **Episode 12: New Generation of Riders Appear! **Episode 13: Gaim and Baron, Tag of Friendship! **Episode 14: The Secret of Helheim's Fruits **''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden'' ***Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden: Kamen Rider Knuckle' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Final Stage'' }} References External links *"TV Asahi's page on the Hekija Inves" ru:Рёджи Хасэ Category:Gaim Characters Category:Gaim Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Inves Category:Mythological Monsters Category:Heroes Category:Beat Riders Category:Deceased Category:Evil turns good Category:Good turns evil